That's What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas
by demiurgicfeline
Summary: Mayo's first trip to Vegas for a "rebellious" weekend ends in him getting drunk married and handcuffed to the glittering party-goer Galato.
1. Chapter 1

Mayo woke up in a foggy haze, and jolted up sitting as soon as he'd realized where he was. Hand cuffed? Check. Room he was in smelling of booze? Check. Room also covered in glitter? Check. The room being a hotel room he'd booked earlier that week? Also check. Fully clothed? Praise the Lord, check.

This week in Vegas was a horrible idea from the start. But no, "I wanna do something new! Something adventurous! Mature!" yeah no, screw that.

Mayo had a nasty headache to go along with this joy of a ride too. He was most certainly hung over.

With a dreading sigh Mayo looked over to his side to find the person he handcuffed too passed out. It was some dude with weird ass hair and sparkly clothes even without all the glitter.

"Wake up I need to get out of here." Mayo hissed smacking the guy awake. He simply groaned and tried to roll over.

"I said wake up!" Mayo hissed punching him in the arm.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down!" The man slurred propping himself up. He looked as exhausted as Mayo felt, and also extremely hung over.

"Look for the keys to theses so I can get out of here." Mayo instructed holding up his handcuffed wrist, which brought up the other guy's arm too.

"Is that a ring?" The guy squinted grabbing Mayo's hand with is free hand.  
"Oh hell no." Mayo huffed hoping this wasn't the case. This guy? Sparkle Pants McGee over here of all people? But alas, it was true. Each of the men wore a ring. Waking up in Vegas from a drunken haze could only mean they'd gotten married. Oh joy.

"Ahahahahaha heyyyyy husband!" The man laughed heavily, obviously entertained by Mayo's horrified face.  
"Oh shut up you incompetent idiot!" Mayo snapped. "I don't even how a clue of your name, and I have no idea where the stupid keys are, and this was such a bad idea, I hate myself." He whined falling back on the cheap bed.  
"Aw, first drunk marriage? I'm Galato by the way." Galato snorted looking at the distraught man.  
"Yes. And my last for sure." Mayo sighed. "I'm Mayo."  
"Like the condiment?" Galato snorted in disbelief.  
"Yes, like the condiment. I really do not need any jokes on my name right now." The light haired blond sighed placing his free hand over his eyes.  
"Ahaha, wooow, at least you got lucky. Because I'm one fine piece of ass and so are you. Match made in heaven really." Galato grinned teasingly.  
"You're an idiot who probably is married to twelve people and does drugs and sleeps around while kicking babies." Mayo seethed unmoving.  
"Well somebody's cranky." Galato rolled his eyes.  
"Please let's just find the key and never speak again." Mayo pleaded.  
"Okay, okay, fine. I assume you want to divorce after too?" Galato asked simply.  
"We're annulling it, so it'll have never happened and we can forget about this mess." Mayo puffed sitting back up.  
"Then let's start looking and get it over with." Galato nodded getting off the bed and jerking Mayo with him.  
"Yeah, let's." Mayo nodded back dragging himself over next to Galato.

Ah how disgusting it was to be married to the likes of him.

* * *

Drunk married otp? yes please.

wrote this awhile ago and will likely pick back up? these dorks are a lotta fun to write, and also just adorable together  
mainly just a drabble, but still  
Also if you're unfamiliar with the characters, its the genderbents of Vocaloids Mayu and Galaco!


	2. Chapter 2

"We've searched for an hour I don't think we're gonna find it." Galato sighed flopping onto the bed, dragging Mayo with him unintentionally.

"We can't stop looking, I'm not staying like this!" Mayo whined frustrated.  
"Maybe we can like, go somewhere? Or buy something to break it?" Galato suggested looking up at the ceiling and studying it.  
"Oh how perfect. Just what I wanna do! "Oh hello I was stupid enough to get drunk hitched to a flashy annoying douche- oh we're also hand cuffed together help me."" Mayo snarled rolling his eyes and trying to cross his arms, but failing of course.  
"Well you're the dude with a whiney rude ass attitude, and you share a name with a condiment." Galato snorted rolling his eyes as well. Mayo was horrible at comebacks so just laid there even more upset and growing distressed.  
"Well you have stupid hair." He finally hissed softly.  
"Like yours isn't?"  
"Shut up!"  
Mayo rolled over, leaving his cuffed arm behind him so there wouldn't be a fuss.  
"I'm starving we should go get something." Galato groaned sitting up and nudging Mayo.  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Mayo snarled smacking Galato's hand away and sitting up as well. Galato rolled his eyes and tried to cross his arms, which Mayo would not allow.  
"We can't go out like this though!" Mayo explained jerking their cuffed hands up with an agitated sigh as he dropped their hands.  
"We can cover out hands with a jacket and people will just think we're holding hands. Plain and simple." Galato suggested pointing to a plain jacket across the room draped on a chair.  
"Oh great we'll look like a couple- why not." Mayo exhaled getting off the bed and taking Galato with him as he grabbed the clothing piece.  
"We really should tell each other if we're gonna move" Galato huffed stumbling to follow after. Mayo didn't reply and quickly threw the jacket over their hands and began to move out of the room.  
"Wait shouldn't we get the room key?!" Galato jerked back Mayo before they got locked out of the room. "It's in my back pocket." Mayo replied as he grabbed the knob and swung open the door.  
"So where are we going to eat?" Galato asked cheerily as he kept up with Mayo's brisk pace.  
"I don't know, and I don't care." Mayo said in a growingly annoyed tone.  
"Ohhh, I know! Get us a cab and I'll tell them where to go." Galato grinned bouncing a little as Mayo nodded and they kept walking.  
Once by the busy road, Mayo whistled to stop a cab. The two boys carefully got in and Mayo sighed with relief to be out of sight from people.  
"202 Fremont St." Galato told the driver as he settled into his seat.  
"Where are we eating?" Mayo asked quietly looking out the window.  
"Magnolia's Veranda, thought it might be nice, they've got a big menu." Galato said in a zoned out tone as he read the little paper about the driver.  
"Good choice, thanks." Mayo nodded in approvement.

wow i really need to write a lot more  
which I will do later orz


End file.
